


The Kids Are Alright

by TheSilenceIsFalling



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilenceIsFalling/pseuds/TheSilenceIsFalling
Summary: She could ask him anything, anything at all, and he would answer. She did not need to fear upsetting him, because his life had never been happier now that she was in it.





	The Kids Are Alright

“Do you miss your mother?” The question had startled me. It wasn't something that I was expecting. How long has she been holding on to that?

I looked over my shoulder, staring at Veronica's back in the darkness of my room. The only noise was our breathing and the quiet echoing of a rotating hamster wheel.

“... JD?” I'd obviously taken too long to respond. She'd rolled over by then, her eyes catching mine. She looked concerned, worried that somehow her question might have stepped over a line. I rolled over to face her, my left hand coming up to stroke her face and her hair. I don't think she realised, but she could have asked me anything, anytime, and I would have answered her.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” I must have closed my eyes at some point, because Ronnie's hands on my face had them shooting open. Her fingers trailed down my cheeks, tracing tears that I hadn't even noticed falling. She looked at me so tenderly, her love for me shining through her eyes. How could this daring and brilliant girl hold so much love for me, is the thought that crossed my mind. Surely she deserved far better? Well, she certainly did deserve better, but I am a selfish being.

“I’m sorry I shouldn't have said anything-” she had started, regret showing on her face. I just smiled at her and leaned my forehead against hers.

“Don't be sorry, sweet darling. I'm okay.” And I was. I could tell that she didn't really believe me, but that was okay. She already knew how special she was to me. Our love was god, and our love still is, and it always will be.


End file.
